


Crying Into the Night

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sends his sincere thanks to any deity that made the central heating in the café where he works break down, resulting in closing four hours before official closing time. On Valentine’s day. The owner is anything but happy. Arthur on the other hand…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-written version of one of my first fics. I like to think it's better now. :)
> 
> I'd like to thank lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY for translation into French: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10743487/1/Crying-Into-the-Night>

Arthur sends his sincere thanks to any deity that made the central heating in the café where he works break down, resulting in closing four hours before official closing time. On Valentine’s day. The owner is anything but happy. Arthur on the other hand…

He hates the day. Pink colour, hearts and fluffy stuffed animals attacking him from every direction, couples everywhere - holding hands, kissing, touching – doing everything he can't.

He welcomes the opportunity to run and hide in the flat he shares with Merlin, even though it’s his flatmate who indirectly caused the hate of this particular holiday. Merlin’s been Arthur's friend since high school. He’s also been Arthur's crush, even now when they’re living together in an apartment not far from campus. Arthur is keeping his feelings secret, not wanting to risk ruining their friendship.

It’s dark and quiet when he enters the flat. The only light is coming from the living room and Arthur follows it to find Merlin lying on the couch, sleeping. His laptop is sitting on the coffee table, the photo taken by Morgana of him and Arthur during their visit of Stonehenge filling most of the screen.

Arthur kneels down and thinks about waking Merlin up and steering him into his bedroom, but changes his mind when he notices two trails of almost dried tears on his friend's face. 

Why did he cry? Is he in trouble? Did something happen to his mum?

He’s still going through the possibilities, still not sure whether to wake Merlin up or not, when Merlin shifts in his sleep, revealing what he’s been clutching to himself until that very moment and Arthur can only stare at the tiny object in disbelief.

There’s a plush dragon lying in Merlin’s arms, the one Arthur gave him the last year of high school, partly as a joke and partly because he’s always known how much Merlin likes legends and magical creatures.

He shifts his gaze from the toy back to Merlin's face and to the picture occupying the screen. His heart is swelling with hope and he pulls himself up to sit next to Merlin. He caresses Merlin's cheek.

Merlin blinks his eyes open and Arthur does not look away, he’s not trying to hide anything for the first time in what feels like forever. He doesn’t pull his hand away, continues the gentle sweeps of his thumb over Merlin’s sleep-warm skin.

“Arthur, what…?”

Arthur doesn’t answer. He can't speak. His heart is beating impossibly fast. There’s no way to convey what he’s feeling through words.

Closing his eyes, he leans down and presses his lips to Merlin’s, hoping he isn’t wrong with his assumptions. When Merlin melts under his touch and sighs into the kiss, Arthur’s nerves begin to settle. He hums in pleasure as Merlin cards his fingers through his hair and smiles into the kiss as he feels Merlin’s other hand curl into the fabric of his shirt as if he wants Arthur to know that he’s not letting go anytime soon. 

Arthur might become a fan of Valentine’s day after all.


End file.
